She is Our Lady
by Deceived Perceiver
Summary: Follow the excerpt of a tale about the couple reigning all gods, within the perspective of the god of War as he had then been exposed to the bliss and conflict pf their relationship. Having it so by the night to where he had seen his mother abused by the hands of his Excellency when waken up by a nightmare. Zeus x Hera in the perspective of Ares. Reviews would be truly appreciated!


Author's Note: This tale would be about Zeus and Hera nonetheless within the eyes of Ares to when he was little. A little perspective from Zeus by the concluding part of it. A little theory of mine as to how he then became the god of War and as to how he had been the momma's boy everyone who have seen the Greek mythology as. More so, though he is the said violent deity, he is still a great father to his children, not an issue or tale about how he had abused them, unlike Zeus, all giving them daddy issues, all thanks to how Hera had raised him so and what reflection he has with this short story.

Reviews would be appreciated. Lots of love!

* * *

Conflagration came forth to the hearth of Olympus, concluding that bliss is short-lived. Affection ceased to smoke upon the altar of their sanctuary. To where would comfort be against the debris of rage? The love enveloping the regal kin now distorted, having the palace atop of Mt. Olympus hardly could be called by many as home. In the light of the door, by the little deity was it disclosed, gone was hope, hiding behind his back as anger and despair dominated their bedchamber – Zeus and Hera's.

"Tell me, oh Excellency," anger surging to every word of the dear woman, her fist truly taking the form of a rock, her fingernails digging the soft flesh, as though she is hurting herself. _Truly was the pain given physically more tolerable than of having it emotionally. A mere itch to the bruise it would bestow._ "what does she have that I am lacking?"

"It is not you, who is at fault, it is me."

 _How many times had he heard those lines? Pathetic, nonetheless, true._

"The sooner you forget any of this fling, the better it is, woman."

"It will never be okay, Zeus. You hurt me and now you expect me to go on about and forget about it?"

"Well, you murdered the woman."

"You can't blame her death with my mistake to when this is yours all along. I thought you love me..."

Hushed tears soon blurred the vision of the Queen. Her King going to the farthest corner of the room, his arrogance congratulating his delusional irrationality.

 _How dare he? His sweet mother, Queen of all queens, ruler of all rulers, crying for the pathetic man Zeus is. Never could he bring to himself to call the man the father by birth._ About to speak up and step forward as an aid to his darling mother, his Majesty spoke.

"This talk is over. You have me weary. Dominating every single aspect of our relationship, never submissive as before." Gulping the last bit of his ambrosia from the cup he is holding, savoring the taste to his tongue before the satisfaction that came from his ahh.

"Do you even still love me? Or have you just grown bored with me?"

Sighing, the man then comforted the woman, rubbing her shoulder gently with distaste to his eyes. "I still love you, woman."

"Then what is it? I cannot go on not knowing anymore."

"You are the only queen there would be for my heart, Hera. Let us rest now. I am tired of this." He then departed from her side and walked towards his side of the bed, having the Queen to then rise from her fall.

"So now you want me to believe that you did not want to ravage her?! To share her bed rather than of your woman? Like that sort of thing happens as a mistake?"

"Silence yourself now, woman. I wish not to hear of this any further. My tolerance upon your despair had been at its peak." Temper rising as infuriation is breathed in.

"Not until you have answered well enough my despair. You have me here constantly worried here, drowned with jealousy and only to be dismissed once more?"

Wrath came over to the regime as he then took the woman by her shoulders and pinned her to their bed, shaking her violently as his face is burning with vehemence. "Will you ever shut up, woman?!"

"Mommy?"

All too soon Hera regain her composure, parting from her scene, Zeus letting his wife go, permitting her to then rushed to the child, carrying her darling little child. "Oh my little Ares. Was it a nightmare?" Kissing his cheek, her arms securing him to her chest, precious was he to her well-being and justly could he let not the wretched King get away from this.

 _He hurt my mommy. He will pay. God of Justice yet could not bring it so within his abode. A shame it is to have his blood within his veins. Caring well his sense of self rather than of his family._

"Are you in pain, mommy? I saw Zeus hurting you." Visible was it to him the red marking to where the King's hands were and with his plump hands, he tried then to soothe the pain, having the stiff shoulders of the Queen fall. His eyes now averted to the King with resentment, brows stitched together.

"Ares, darling.." Her voice as smooth as silk, "Have I not told you to call him your father?" Her lips soon settled against his other cheek, giving his chubby feature a peck.

With aversion to his visage, pouting in disfavor, he observed his mother signaling her need of an excuse to have her first-born son once more to his sleeping quarters. With a nod, they then have a walk towards the hallway. Silent was it no that their argument has been terminated. Hush lull of the wind, caressing them with comfort.

"Mommy, you do not need Zeus to love you."

"How so, my darling angel?"

"Because I do! I love my mommy so much! I could just be the man for my mommy!" Rascally moving his arms and legs, letting not himself retire with having his mother tucked him in to the blankets.

"I love my darling Ares so much too. But dearest, how many times have I told you to call your father as he is?"

"He does not deserve it." A huff and a puff came from his lips, making the goddess giggle, having him to stare at her with bewilderment.

"I love your father, Ares dearest. Truly would my lips burn should I lie of not loving him. Marriage itself is not smooth, conflicts would soon arise, nonetheless, we will rise from such hindrances. Our home has a strong solider after all. " Kissing his forehead to a good night, accompanying her little god by lying down beside him. "My love, my brave Ares, never let our conflict cloud your judgment about your father. He loves you too and truly deserving to then be called father. Promise, dearest, you would have then the family you would aspire."

"Complete and loving one another?"

"Complete and loving one another. Anything for my darling soldier."

"My darling?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Pray for the soul your father ravaged.. May they reach Elysium.." Angst reflected by her gaze. Jealousy yet dominated by pity and of guiltiness as their life now is endangered of her anger. To his eyes, he could see the Queen never desiring such conflict to rise more than of her rationality. She had ruled Olympus without Zeus, as he go scampering around like a fool. Unable to bear it, he had his chubby arms hush her so. Tight and never to let go. "Thank you, darling."

With it, a concluding kiss by the forehead and an embrace to his little figure kept him warm from the cold that had enveloped the house of Olympus. Truly was this his home and to then would he promised he would have this stronger from the storm his Excellency is. "Sweet dreams, my love. Mommy would be here"

 _Never would you cry, mother. I would be here for you, through bliss and conflict, you could have your child here to then come in your distress. Let myself then be taken by conflict, only to salvage you, mommy. I would be the brave soldier you always call me. I love you, mommy._ His lips settling to his chest, as he had been comforted there, giving his goodnight kiss too.

* * *

Disclosing further the door, as he let himself enter, he saw his wife resting ever so peacefully, folding herself to the little bed his son had. Guilt could be seen dominating the grey orbs by the light from the door, his thoughts drowning now his self-esteem to non-existence by the behavior of an animal he possessed to a lady to whom had given nothing but devotion. Madness surging all from his fault. Passionate was she of loving him, how could he not bring himself to do it too.

Bringing himself forth, a soft exhale escaped from his thin lips, mesmerized to the beauty of his wife. Liken of how she was the rose among the daisies to when his gaze foremost had witnessed such beauty. This was the woman to whom he had plucked and truly she must be treasured.

 _My love. Forgive me._

Eavesdropping back from their conversation, as he then took himself against the door separating them both, disbelief ran through his rationality. This was the woman to whom could have their son against him yet not a word against him was given. They were of devotion. They were from love and not of the hatred he suffocated her with. No lady could be compared with her nor could even so try to be her. There was only one Hera and that was the woman within his heart. She herself assured that so as no step could then be taken, cutting them all off, having him all for her. He had been a coward. Letting temptation be stronger than a man. He was not man, he was a god. And not just any god, but the god of all gods.

Taken by the wave of thinking, soon was he disturbed by a kick to his legs. His Ares. A soldier would he be soon. A warrior to whom would know no mercy. He is the King and yet he is spirited enough of defending their lady against him. Brushing his hair, he settled himself against the chair to by the bed lamp.

"Protect our Queen, Ares. He is our lady, son." With that he leaned forward, bending his grand composure to then press his lips against his Hera's cheeks, letting it linger until his balance could take no longer, caressing her hair as he would then return to their bedchamber.

 _Tomorrow would be different, I promise._


End file.
